This invention relates to poly(arylene sulfide) polymers. In one aspect, this invention relates to the production of relatively high molecular weight poly(arylene sulfide) polymers. In another aspect, this invention relates to the preparation of poly(arylene sulfide) polymers in an easily recoverable granular form.
Poly(arylene sulfide) polymers are known in the art and have found wide use due to their desirable thermal and chemical resistance. Poly(arylene sulfide) polymers are useful in the formation of films, fibers, composites and molded parts by variety of methods known to those of skill in the art.
For many of the above-mentioned applications, it is desirable that the poly(arylene sulfide) be of relatively high molecular weight. One problem that has been experienced in the recovery of such high molecular weight poly(arylene sulfide) polymer is the polymer's tendency to agglomerate into large chunks during solid particle formation which makes recovery of the polymer more difficult. It would therefor be desirable to have a method of producing a relatively high molecular weight poly(arylene sulfide) polymer in an easily recoverable granular form.